Leonard Helperman
Leonard Amadeus Helperman (voiced by Shaun Fleming) is Spot's owner and the main character of Teacher's Pet. He is picked on at school because his mother is the teacher, and is not very popular, but a good kid nonetheless. He wishes Spot would stop this whole masquerade and return home to be his dog before anyone else finds out about Spot's charade. Bio Leonard is Spot's master and best friend. He is very unpopular,because his mom is the teacher and just wants to be normal. All the other kids bully him and are very mean to him. He gets beaten up, wrongly accused, and punished on a daily basis because of Spot. He has a huge crush on Leslie Dunkling, his best friend. Except for Scott and Leslie, he doesn't have any friends at school. He is very loyal to his pets, obeys his mother, and will do anything for Leslie no matter how difficult it may be. Over the series, he tries to get Spot to go back to act like a regular dog but always fails. Overall, Leonard is a geek and is mostly left out when it comes to school or parties. Personality Leonard is a kind, moralistic, honest, friendly, and loyal child. Despite all that he doesn't have friends except for Spot/Scott, Leslie, Jolly, and Pretty Boy. He has a crush on the coolest, prettiest, girl in school who is also his neighbor and best friend. Often, Leonard gets punished or beat up when he gets involved in Spots "amazing plans". He gets really annoyed by Spot/Scott's actions but at the end, he realizes how much he likes him. Episode Appearance Leonard is an 11-year-old fat kid with very pale-vampire skin and orange hair. His outfit is a navy blue sweater with a red stripe in the middle, yellow slacks, and blue sneakers. Show Leonard wants to be a normal kid and is ashamed that his moms the teacher. At school, he meets Scott Leadready II and becomes jealous of him. He finds out that Scott is really his dog and recuantly agrees to let Scott stay and the two become school rivals. He has the biggest crush on the girl next-door, Leslie (even though she likes Spot/Scott better). For some reason, Leonard doesn't have a father. In one episode, it's revealed he had 2 other dogs before he had Spot. Movie Leonard follows his mother to the awards ceremony in Florida leaving his pets at home. Later, Spot follows Leonard to Florida to meet Dr. Ivan Krnak. When they get there, Spot isn't turned into a child, but instead a man (which is Spots age in dog years). After escaping from a cage, they earn $500 and spend it on cool stuff. When they meet Mary back at the RV park, She starts to fall for Scott which makes Leonard furious and he wants Spot to get out of his life. The next day, Leonard meets his other pets when they arrive and decides to turn into a dog to be with Spot. At the lab, Spot saves Leonard and the machine blows up and turns Spot into a pile of dust. Angry aand crying, Leonard kicks the machine and it zaps Spot again turning him back into a dog. At the end, he gives Spot back his collar making him his dog again. Relationships with other Characters Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II Spot is Leonard's best friend and his rival. In the first episode, Leonard didn't wanna go to school because everyone hates him and just spend time with his dog and his other pets. Leonard is very loyal to his dog even if it means dressing up as his mother, taping the whole air show, and giving him up for him to have his dream. At school, Leonard and Scott are arch-rivals and cant stand each other and they get very competitive with each other when there is a test, a game, or an audition. But, whether it's helping Leonard impress Leslie or helping Scott deal with one of his burdens they always stick by each other and help them when they need each opther the most. Usually, Spot/Scott has plans that usually get Leonard punished, sent to detention, or beat up and Leonard sometimes hates Spot but they still remain friends. In the movie, their friendship is put to the test when Spot/Scott is turned into a man and he decides to marry his mom and be his stepdad. Leonard loses his temper and they say they want each other to get out of their lives. At the end, when Spot is changed back to normal, they make up and become friends again. Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly Leonard loves his cat and bird just as much as he loves his dog. He always turns to them for help when he needs them the most. He does not appreciate it when they're in danger such as, Tallulah trying to hurt them and eat Pretty Boy or when Jolly is in a stone funk. In the movie, when Leonard missed having Spot and was holding a grudge at him, Jolly and Pretty Boy arrived on the scene and Leonard was like "oh it's you". Pretty Boy was mad about this and they decided to leave but Leonard quickly apologized and was glad that they were in Florida and he never needed anyone more. Leonard has a great friendship with his 3 pets. Leslie Dunkling Leslie is Leonard's best friend that he has a crush on. They have known each other since Leoanrd was 1 year old and they became best friends. When 4th grade came, she decided to not hang out with him as much because he's a boy and she is a girl, but they remained good friends. Leonard tries to talk to Leslie but he can hardly talk to her and she likes Spot/Scott and Younghee more than him. Sometimes, Leslie will often seek comfort from Leonard when she is hurt or trying to open up to him. Leslie does have feelings for Leonard and once said she thinks he's cute and funny. Trivia *Leonard is a mix of Meg Griffin,Charlie Brown, Adam Lyon, Andy Johnson, Eliza Thornberry, and Greg Heffely. *Leonard has a singing talent. *The name Helperman is Jewish so it can be assumed that Leonard is a Jew despite not being confirmed *He is the 2nd character to be voiced by Shaun Fleming *Leonard is fat but in some shots, he is skinny. *Leonard is also similar to Tintin of The Adventures of Tintin. They both have the same hair color, hairstyle, they both have dogs, and they're both nerds Gallery Category:Teacher's Pet Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Humans Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroes Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters